


Yellow

by christian_hayes



Series: Nowhere Boys Cliche Marathon [5]
Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: M/M, hi i’m a music nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christian_hayes/pseuds/christian_hayes
Summary: Sam Conte was yellow, but the sun set long ago.





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me practicing my pretentious writing

It was spring again, sometimes it seemed like spring was the only season. Every time he had finally blinked away his tears, it was right around the corner. With nice weather and happy birds and yellow. There was so much yellow in the spring. Too much, in Felix' opinion. At least it was now. But there had been a time when he couldn't imagine he could have enough, let alone too much, yellow in his life.

Because Sam Conte was yellow in the way that Andy was blue and Ellen was red. In the way that Jake was green and Oscar was purple. Sam was yellow through and through. It was the only color flashing through Felix' head whenever his laughter rang through the air. Loud and clear for all the world to hear. Happy. Uninhibited. Bright. Cheery. Yellow. Sam.

And now it was spring again and everything was yellow and it was driving Felix mad. Because there was a time when he was surrounded by yellow, consumed by it. When he basked in the glory of a shade brighter than the sun and it worshipped him back. And now the yellow was gone.

And Felix was back to nothing. No colors in his head to fill the void in his heart. A symphony of golden tones had died out on a winter evening. When the sun had set in a painting of dying colors, leaving only darkness in its wake.

And yes, sure, some music remained. Red and Purple, complimenting each other in an interesting but not unpleasant way, still existed within his head. But how can one survive on that. Survive on a choral after being used to a cacophony of sound and colors alike. Of laughter intermingling in the stuffy air of the cabin, blue, green, and yellow working together as they should. Of blue screams in the night, green anger in the morning, and yellow sorrow in the day. Of harmonies and polyphonies and homophonies taking turns leading valkyries to victory. How can you survive on nothing but a simple melody after that.


End file.
